One Hell of a Day
by A Twisted Fairytale
Summary: Grell finally got what Ciel promised him- Sebastian is none too pleased. But he certainly can't pass up an opportunity to have his idea of fun with the annoying creature.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Sebas-chan!"

Running footsteps.

"My dear Sebby!"

_Thud._

Ciel Phantomive looked up from his newspaper from where he was seated at the dining table, only to see Grell's face being smashed into a wall by Sebastian. Grell was making these pathetic whimpers, flailing his arms wildly as if his life depended on it.

The 12-year-old clicked his tongue in agitation. "What is he doing here?" His eyes flickered to his butler.

Sebastian managed to keep Grell at bay while looking as proper as ever, though Ciel expected no less. "Causing an annoyance, Young Master," he simply replied, increasing the grinding of the Death God's face into the wall, then pulling the body away roughly by his hair.

Ciel went back to his newspaper, seemingly uninterested. "Well take care of it."

The demon nodded and sent Grell flying backwards, but his eyes stayed on the wall, on the blood that was now there. He sighed audibly. "Now look what you did. It's going to stain." He turned to the limp body on the floor, his eyes cold. "State your business for being here."

Grell sat up, rubbing the side of his head, muttering something about the demon and 'always damaging his pretty face'. When Sebastian's words registered, he pouted. "So mean, Sebas-chan. Ladies prefer to be treated better, you know!"

A look of something between irritation and disgust crossed Sebastian's features. "If you are here just for a visit, I suggest you leave. Your presence isn't needed."

The Death God crossed his arms, turning his head to the side, and made a 'humph' sound. "One of these days you will regret kicking me out, Sebby. It's been fate that has brought us together!" He stayed rooted to the floor.

"Young Master, it won't leave."

Ciel took a small bite of his dessert before speaking, his tone bored. "Maybe if you just give it what it wants, it'll go away."

"I beg to differ, my lord. Give a dog a bone and it will constantly return."

Grell, who had been listening to this exchange with interest, finally realized they were talking about him. "I'm sitting right here! And I'm not an 'it'! I'm a lady!"

Sebastian sighed. "Why are you here?" he repeated once more.

"Well," Grell began, his pout turning into excitement, "Will gave me the day off. And little Ciel made a promise to me!"

Said boy glanced to the right of him, raising his eyebrows. "What promise is that exactly?" He raised his teacup to his lips, taking another sip, and then promptly began choking on it when he heard the answer to his question a second later.

"That I get a day with Sebby and kiss him… with tongue! I've planned many things to do today!" he said excitedly. He then said something under his breath, and to Ciel, it sounded suspiciously like 'naughty things.'

Sebastian swatted Ciel's back to help stop the choking, but Ciel slapped his hand away. "I'm fine," he croaked out.

After a few moments, Ciel felt like he could talk properly again. "Hm… I did promise that, didn't I?"

Grell finally stood up then, clasping his hands together, his previous pain forgotten. "Yes, yes, you did! Is this the day?" He stared starry-eyed at Sebastian, his body in a seductive pose.

Sebastian merely smirked back. For surely the Young Master wouldn't agree. There was much to be done- he couldn't avoid his butler duties just for the sake of pleasing this… thing.

"May I kill him, my lord?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt, Grell" said Ciel, ignoring Sebastian, a finger on his chin thoughtfully. His eyes portrayed amusement. "I can manage with the other servants for the rest of the day."

The smirk was gone.

Sebastian tensed, his whole body seemingly made of stone. His face was unreadable. "Pardon?"

Ciel chuckled, resting his chin in his hand. "You are you spend the day with Grell. A promise is a promise, after all."

The butler's eyes narrowed, boring into his master's. "Are you sure it is a good idea, Young Master? What about your safety? And the food preparations, the cleaning? As the butler of the-"

"Yes, yes, yes," interrupted the boy, waving his hand dismissively. "I believe the other servants can handle all that. It is only for one day. I'll survive." A smirk turned the corners of his mouth upward. "It's an order."

The demon's face remained a blank state, but his eyes glared at Ciel. It only made the smirk on the boy's face grow wider.

"As... you wish," he replied after a moment, each syllable harsh and clipped.

Grell, who had been watching them rather intently- for today might actually be _the _day- starting jumping up and down. "Oh, Sebas-chan! All my dreams have come true!" he exclaimed, his every expression ecstatic.

"Do whatever you want with him," Ciel said, inspecting his nails lazily, not looking at either of them. "Just don't harm him too much."

Grell squealed…

And then he glomped the poor demon.

"Oh, harming him is far from what I had in mind," said Grell, giggling.

Sebastian still didn't move from his spot, eyes still on the Young Master, and he wished at the moment his looks could kill. To Hell with the boy's soul.

Literally.

Alas, no powers existed. He felt lips against the side of his neck, and realized- quite disgustingly- that Grell was kissing him.

Ciel watched them- oh, how evil the boy looked, Sebastian thought- though pointedly ignored the demon's look of death. "Well? Take it away from here. I've had enough of this. Have fun." He picked back up his newspaper, and went to reading as if nothing happened. As if Sebastian wasn't debating which one to kill- his master, Grell, or himself- for each would be sufficient in getting out of this ordeal.

Grell sucking on his earlobe snapped him out of reverie. He walked stiffly out the door, Grell still latched onto his back like a hungry parasite and grinning happily.

Once out the front door, he pulled Grell off his back, roughly, and asked, "What now?" From Sebastian's expression, it was if it pained him greatly to say those words.

"Let's go to an inn! I've got a room and everything, my darling Sebby," he cooed, rubbing suggestively against Sebastian's front. The demon sighed.

"Lead the way."

_Must not kill him. Must not kill him. Must not kill him._

X.X

**A/N:** When I sat down to write, this was supposed to be smut with Ciel/Sebastian. Then Grell appeared. And Ciel disappeared. And this is what came about. Not sure how that happened.

The rating will probably go up next chapter ;)

But anyway, enjoy? XD And if you are reading this, then you should totally review. Yep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: **Slightly darker than the first chapter. BDSM play. Smut. Sadistic Sebastian. Slutty Grell. Yes.

**Chapter Two**

Sebastian trailed after Grell, who was singing and bouncing happily along the road, with a murderous expression on his face. The Death God seemed unaware of the set of dangerous, red eyes transfixed on his back. He was on cloud nine, and nothing could bring him down.

Once they reached the inn, Grell stopped in front of the doors, waiting on something.

The demon stood behind him, blinking. After a few moments, he asked, "What are you waiting for?"

Grell huffed. "For you to open to door for me. It's only polite you do so for your lover!"

_Lover? _

Sebastian's left eyebrow twitched.

Must. Not. Kill. Him.

He sighed, and reached out to yank the door open quickly… right into Grell's face.

Grell stumbled back, clutching his nose. "You! That is not what I had in mind!"

"I opened the door. It isn't my fault that you couldn't comprehend you needed to move out the way."

The red-haired man stomped inside the inn grumpily, waved to the person in charge, and then turned back to Sebastian. Already the Death God had gotten over his brief annoyance with the demon, his face lit up with anticipation.

"Come on in, my dear Sebas-chan!" He blew the other man a kiss, and began walking up the stairs leading to his room, sashaying his hips with every step.

Sebastian reluctantly followed.

The room was nice- not too big, but definitely spacious- and was very lovely decorated. Though neither Sebastian nor Grell could care less about any of those things, for there was a huge bed in the middle of the room.

Grell stared at it happily, his eyes sparkling.

Sebastian stared at it as if it was the very bane of his existence.

The Death God flounced on the bed, quickly settling into what he thought was an alluring pose, beckoning Sebastian with his index finger. Sebastian took a step in, and closed the door silently behind him, the door locking with an audible 'click.'

Now the fun could really begin.

"You know what I want, my dear little Sebby. So just give it to me already! I want a kiss first," Grell said, puckering up his lips.

Sebastian reached out and pinched Grell's lips together painfully, earning a squeak- and prevented speech- from the Death God.

"We'll do this on my terms. This is your only chance, so I suggest you comply."

Grell eagerly nodded.

Sebastian let go of the other man's lips, and reached up to loosen his tie, pulling it off and throwing it on the bed beside Grell. Then he shrugged out his black coat, hanging it neatly on the peg on the back of the door. He did the same with his vest, though this he laid out on the dresser, to prevent winkles.

The man on the bed was watching, captivated, his eyes growing wide with each article of clothing discarded. Though he was greatly disappointed the demon still had on his slacks and white shirt when he came to stand in front of him, inches away from Grell and the bed.

"Aren't you going to take the rest off?" Grell asked, sweetly.

"Not yet. You still have your clothes on. It's hardly fair, don't you think?" The demon gave a small smirk.

"Oh, little Sebast! I knew it- you do want me out of my clothes!" Grell began taking off his bow and vest in a hastily manner.

"It does make things a bit easier," Sebastian replied dryly.

Once the only thing left was Grell's pants, he laid back on the bed, his head resting on the pillows. "Why am I doing this? I want you to undress me," he said with a girlish tone.

_Of course._

Sebastian sat down on the bed for a moment, before moving predatorily towards Grell, until he was on his hands and knees staring down at the Death God. He unhooked the man's belt, unthreading it through the hoops. Then without further ado, he grabbed a handful of fabric and tugged roughly, ripping Grell's clothes away from his body. The tattered garments landed somewhere on the floor.

Grell gasped. "I liked those pants! But, oh, I like my men so full of want they can't help but be an animal and rip my clothes off," he purred, squirming beneath the demon.

"Or your head."

Grell sighed dramatically. "Just when I thought you were going to be nice. You'll enjoy it, Sebby. You can't deny the truth much longer! We are destined to be, like a tragic-"

Sebastian clapped his hand over Grell's mouth, and lowered his head, his breath caressing the Death God's ear. "Oh, I assure you, I'll enjoy it very much."

Shivers ran up and down Grell's spine, and he writhed wantonly on the bed.

"Oh, Sebby, take me!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes upward towards the ceiling. Someone was going to pay.

But might as well have fun, right?

He hesitated for a moment, looking around the room. Maybe the curtains would work? No… they could rip so easily as they were so flimsy, as were the bedsheets. His eyes landed on his coat- a coat that had stopped a _death scythe-_ hanging on the back of the door, and sighed. His master would not be pleased, but it was that naughty little boy who subjected him to this anyway.

In a flash, he grabbed his coat, and returned to the bed. Grell watched him warily. "Why do you need your coat?"

Sebastian just gave Grell a small smile, and then started to rip his coat into long shreds.

"Put your hands on the headboard."

The Death God blinked, suspicion in his eyes. At least he had some survival sense, Sebastian thought. "I don't think-"

"Grell," Sebastian stated, his tone commanding. "I am under orders from my master to spend the day with you, but he never said I had to have sex with you." He took a gloved hand and trailed it down Grell's chest lightly, coming to stop right below his navel.

"Do you want this?" His hand moved lower, teasingly brushing against his thighs and hips, but never on the Death God's now apparent erection.

Grell squirmed, his breathing heavy with desire. "Yes!"

"Then put your hands on the headboard."

After a long pause, Grell did what Sebastian told him, his eyes alight with arousal. Sebastian made quick work on the shredded coat, binding Grell's hands to the headboard firmly. He wouldn't be able to rip them and escape.

"Now your ankles."

Grell sighed, but stretched out his body so he was now spread-eagled on the bed. The demon tied his ankles to the lower posts, and then stood up admiring his work.

"Such a dirty demon," Grell cooed, tugging on the restraints as if to test them. "I didn't know you could be so kinky. All my fantasies are coming true~"

Sebastian smirked. "Mine as well." He moved onto the bed once more, straddling Grell. Without any warning, he took Grell's erection in his hand, stroking lazily.

Grell moaned, trying to arch his body upwards to seek more friction, but Sebastian's weight on his thighs and the restraints prevented him from doing so. Sebastian's eyes were narrowed, gauging the red-head's reaction to his ministrations. He tightened his grip and increased the movement of his hand, and watched as Grell thrashed his head from side to side.

"Oh… Sebby… _yes_!"

_Perfect._

Once Grell was a trembling mess of desire, begging to be taken, Sebastian stopped his movements and pulled his hand away. He gracefully got off Grell and the bed, and moved to stand at the end of it, peering down at the man before him.

He smirked.

Grell opened his eyes- for they were closed in his increasing pleasure- and blinked several times. He had been oh so close-

"Get back here!" he exclaimed, tugging at the bonds, for he needed some sort of release.

"Why rush things? You requested a whole day with me, did you not?"

"Well, y-yes," Grell stuttered, his mind not really on Sebastian, but on his painfully hard cock.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side, smiling. "Good. Then I can have my fun. The Young Master did say I could do whatever I wanted with you."

"No he didn't! That was addressed to me!"

"He didn't specify who he was talking to," Sebastian replied. That was what he had been counting on. Maybe he wouldn't punish his naughty master… too much.

Grell groaned in annoyance.

Sebastian looked around the room again, and his eyes landed on Grell's discarded belt. He picked it up, flashing it before the other man's eyes.

The Death God gulped audibly.

"Why do you have that?" He started to thrash around on the bed, clenching his fists and pulling as hard as he could, but to no avail. The poor man was not escaping.

Sebastian slowly smiled. "You really shouldn't tempt the devil, Grell."

He raised the belt in his hands slowly, inspecting it. Then without another word, brought it down with a loud _crack_ on Grell's thighs.

Grell let out a whimper, his body arching involuntarily.

"No! Wait, Sebas-chan, stop!"

_Crack._

"Sebby! Ciel also said not to harm me!" Grell's breathing was erratic, his face flushed. His previous arousal and lust was forgotten.

"Too much," Sebastian corrected, bringing down the belt on Grell's chest this time, earning a choked cry, "Which means I will not kill you. You should be thankful for that."

"When I am released from this, I will use my death scythe on you! You will die, you hear me!"

"Oh? Over your feelings for me already?" Sebastian asked, with a wicked smirk.

"It will be just like in those books, where they kill their partner out love~" Grell's eyes went starry, imagining some fairytale of some sort of him and Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. "Pathetic."

He brought the belt down twice more on Grell's stomach and chest.

The red-head cried out with each lashing, his skin bearing deep red marks. He felt as if his whole body was on fire, the flame beginning where the belt met pale skin.

"Noooo! My poor skin! So perfect… now all red…"

Sebastian stepped back, eyes roving over each crimson mark, bloodlust running through his system. It showed on his face, and he looked positively dangerous and scary and…

Somehow this turned Grell on.

Grell whimpered, muttering the demon's name.

Sebastian set the belt on the nightstand, and he heard a sigh of relief, but only to rip the headboard away from bed, bringing Grell with it.

"What? What are you doing?"

The demon didn't answer, instead focusing on the task at hand. He dragged the headboard, and Grell, and propped it against the opposite wall.

Grell was still spread out and restrained as he was on the bed, except now he was standing up, nearly pressed against the wall, while his backside was vulnerable to Sebastian. The headboard was attached to a square frame, where the mattress loosely sets in (therefore easily leaving the mattress behind), so Grell didn't have to hold the headboard up, as long rods ran from the posts his ankles were still tied to from the floor to hold it.

"There. Such a nice bed that was," Sebastian stated, going over to retrieve the belt from the nightstand.

Grell started screaming obscenities, but was quickly shut up by the belt coming across his back.

"Stop yelling. You don't want anyone to come in, do you?"

"I'm going to kill you once I'm free!"

Sebastian chuckled. "We'll see."

"You aren't supposed to hit ladies! Let me go! Right now!"

"No."

He struck the belt across Grell's ass, causing him to moan.

Grell had to admit that being treated so roughly by Sebastian was thrilling. Each slap against his skin made his body tingle and warm to the touch, shooting tiny fireballs to each nerve ending like a tidal wave, pushing him towards the strange oblivion this pleasure-pain was bringing. There was just something _arousing_ about being handled this way, as if he was being erotically punished for being wanton.

While the lashings on his front hurt and had caused his arousal to subside, endorphins were now being released to cover the pain, giving Grell a sense of high, as if he was floating- light and airy. His arousal was now back tenfold, despite the slow trickle of blood down the back of thighs from his now apparent wounds.

Sebastian noticed this, and clicked his tongue. "Do you enjoy pain?" he purred in his ear.

"I do not! It is not proper for ladies-"

_Crack._

A moan. A breathless plea.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked, running the belt up and down Grell's back slowly. He snapped it hard against the Death God's ass again, admiring the beginning formation of a red welt.

"Fuck me!"

"I'm not finished playing with you," the demon murmured. "Now be a good boy and behave yourself."

Grell didn't even object to being called a boy as the strangely erotic pain was zipping through his body, the desire pooling in his already hard cock.

_Crack. Crack. Crack._

"Sebby…" he whimpered.

"You want to be fucked?" Sebastian whispered in his ear. Grell nodded huridly. "Fine."

Grell wiggled his body in anticipation, turning his head to each side trying to see the demon. His eyes widened once he saw Sebastian in his peripheral vision, holding a long, unlit candle.

Surely the demon was planning on _that_.

No way.

He turned his head back around to face the wall, convinced it was just his wild thoughts jumping to conclusions. Until he felt something round and hard, too perfectly round and hard to be a body part, at his entrance.

"JUST WHERE THE HELL IS THAT THING GOING?"

"Inside of you," Sebastian replied bluntly. He wasn't sticking any body part of his in this thing of a being, so a candle would just have to do. At least it wasn't one of those thick candles- this was more lean, but wide enough to do some damage. With one swift movement, he shoved the candlestick all the way in, leaving just enough of the candle sticking out so Sebastian could grab it.

Grell screamed, his head falling on the wall in front of him. He struggled against the rope, trying to move his body in any way to alleviate the pain, for there had been no preparation. Oh, it _hurt…_

"Let me go! Let me go! Shove that in me any more and I will-"

His words were cut off as Sebastian pulled the candlestick out roughly and slamming it back in with force, not waiting on his body to accommodate the foreign object. Grell writhed as sensation after sensation flooded his body and mind, whimpers escaping his throat. Pain was just as prominent as pleasure, and he wasn't sure if he was thrusting back towards Sebastian to get more, or pulling away to escape.

Several agonizing thrusts later, the pleasure overruled the pain, and he let it known with what he hoped was a seductive growl. His leaking erection was begging to be touched, but the pressure on his prostate could make up for that, for the time being.

Sebastian smirked almost gleefully at how masochistic Grell really was. At first he had wanted to make the Death God feel nothing but pain, but no matter. There were other forms of punishment.

"Like it?" the demon asked, repeatedly thrusting the candle in Grell.

"Y-yes! More!"

"Wrong answer." Sebastian stopped the thrusting, leaving the candle deeply buried in Grell's body.

"No! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it…" Grell began chanting, for his body felt as if it would explode.

The demon only smirked. He let the Death God squirm for a few moments, until his hand returned on the end of candle, pulling it slowly out, and pushing in just as painfully slow.

"Beg for it," he breathed against Grell's neck.

"Oh, Sebby, _please_… I want it, I need it, please just fuck me!" Grell exclaimed, his voice taut with lust and desire.

_Just like a pathetic human_.

Sebastian continued the thrusting, faster this time. He watched as Grell started to hump the wall in front of him in-between thrusts, to gain friction on his cock, making sure to pay very close attention to the grunts and moans from Grell.

"Oh, God. Yes, yes,_ yes…" _Grell was so close, he could almost taste it. There was still a little pain, yet the pain only increased his desire to be fucked, and to be fucked hard. He couldn't think, all thought processes halted except for the pleasure that surrounded him. He was panting, sweat covering his body, but he didn't care. Just a little more, one more touch, one more thrust…

And that is when Sebastian stopped the thrusting of the candle- leaving it buried in his body- and he yanked the headboard back to the bed so Grell would stop his molesting of the wall.

Of course, the frame wouldn't go back to the way it was, for Sebastian had broken it. But he put it in the same position, leaving Grell spread out on the bed once again.

"Hmm. I'll have to leave some money with the innkeeper so he can get this fixed," Sebastian mused, finger on chin thoughtfully. He ignored the very shocked look upon Grell's face.

Grell was a bit disoriented, for one moment he was just a second away from release, and the next staring up at the ceiling again. His mind finally caught up with his body, and he let out a wail.

"What the hell? Touch me! I'm… I'm…" He couldn't even finish his sentence, his body was that strung tight. He was going to explode, he just knew it. "Let me," he squirmed, "come, _please!_"

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch, again ignoring him. "Well, it hasn't been the whole day, but I think it should suffice. Luckily the walk here took quite a bit of time. I'll just walk slowly back." He began putting back on his vest, all the while staring at the remains of his coat wistfully.

Grell blanched. "You can't expect to leave me here, like this! Sebas-chan!"

Finally, Sebastian looked at him, his eyes cold yet glittering with amusement. "Yes. There were no orders against it."

"But, but, but my dearest Sebby! You wouldn't _really_ leave me here like this, would you? You were so into it!"

"I'm tempted to burn my gloves."

Grell ignored him. "I'll give you pleasure, too! Just please, come back over here! Punish me some more! I've been very a naughty lady," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. He was far too uncomfortable without the release he so desperately needed.

"No. Maybe now you will learn to leave me alone. I do not want anything from you," Sebastian said, his tone disgusted. "Now, if you will excuse me, the mansion is probably burned down by now. Those servants…" he shook his head.

"Stupid little Phantomive. I bet you want to fuck _him_," Grell said, with a pout.

The corners of Sebastian's mouth turned upwards.

"Goodbye, Grell."

"Wait!"

Sebastian sighed. "Yes?"

"At least untie me first! How am I supposed to leave?"

"I'm sure William will come looking for you when you don't return. He will be so disappointed to find you with welts on your body made by your own foolish actions. Knowing that you were so willing to submit to a demon will cause nothing but disgust among your division."

His eyes took in the form on the bed- hair disheveled, welts and bruises a perfect imitation of the leather contraption, blood beginning to ooze from some of the deeper cuts, yet all-in-all a submissive little whore.

Sebastian wished he was here when one of the higher ranks, like Will, of Grell's division found him like this, but there was no time.

He nodded towards the belt that was now on the floor.

"Hope that he doesn't punish you too hard."

And with a sly wink, he left the room, closing the door on a very angry, dismayed, yet scared-looking Grell.

X.X

Ciel was sitting where he could be found most of the time, which was at his large, wooden desk. There was a knock on his door, but he didn't look up, too deeply engrossed in his work. "Come in."

The young Earl glanced up after writing something down on his paper. "Back so soon? I thought-" He then noticed Sebastian's attire, and realized he wasn't wearing his coat… or his gloves.

"Where are your clothes?"

Sebastian sighed. "My deepest apologies, my lord, but I'll need new ones."

Ciel stared at him for a moment. "I don't want to know why."

He bent down back to his work at hand. "Bring me some tea. Any kind is fine."

The butler put a hand on his chest, giving a little bow, before turning towards the door.

"Oh, and Sebastian?"

Sebastian turned back around, a quizzical look on his face.

Ciel was smirking at him. "Have fun?"

The demon's eyes glittered dangerously.

_Not as much fun as I will have getting my revenge, my dear little master._

X.X

**A/N: **Mwhaha. That was fun to write.

Sorry for those who wanted a nice little Sebastian/Grell story. I'm not too keen on their pairing- my heart will forever belong to Ciel/Sebastian. I much prefer Grell/William. (Maybe I'll post a sequel about Will coming to Grell's rescue. Heh.) But Grell/Sebastian bondage? A-okay.

Review? I think yes! :D


End file.
